


Be careful what you wish for

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Stiles sold his soul, Unrequited Love, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek pays attention to everyone but Stiles. Stiles does something unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful what you wish for




End file.
